The Prophecy
by ohJoy
Summary: [AU] There will rise three. Two are the most powerful Mikos this world has ever known. The other is the strongest hanyou to walk the earth; part human, part Inu youkai. These three forces join as one to annihilate the evil that has plagued our world. The
1. Kagome

**The Prophecy**  
Chapter One: Kagome, the obnoxious new kid  
By: OhJoy

Rating: PG-13  
Anime: InuYasha  
Genre(s): Comedy/Romance/Fluff/WAFF  
Type: Alternate Universe, set in a high school for the gifted  
Pairings/Characters: The usual suspects; slightly ooc

Story summary: There will rise three. Two are the most powerful Mikos this world has ever known. The other is the strongest hanyou to walk the earth; part human, part Inu youkai. These three forces join as one to annihilate the evil that has plagued our world. The hanyou is destined to have both but will only choose one to love. Together they will cause a transformation such that the world has never seen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A new year, a new school. Same old shit, different place. Sigh. I either get expelled, suspended, grounded or I learn all that the school has to offer and then I get transferred – again. It sucks, but if I say so myself, it's worth it to get the training I've gotten. I can kick some serious ass.

I hate it because I never meet anyone that I could trust, let alone call my friend. I was hanging out snacking on some Salt & Vinegar chips, technically it was lunchtime. I was sitting under this great big huge tree with the cool chick I met earlier this morning and her guy friends. Sango seemed way cool and so kick ass. I think we're gonna get along really well. Even her friends seem pretty cool, helluva funny too. I had them all in one class or another. They seemed down to earth and balanced. Like I could trust them, like we could actually be friends. Huh. What a concept.

Since they were all just sort of checking me out. Not in a gross "I wanna do you" way, more like "who are you and do we want to know you" way. I figured I might as well break the ice and take the lead, "Well, you have to have some sort of powers to be at this school, right?" They all nodded.

I figured I should at least tell them what I knew so far and so I scanned them over. I took in Sango. She was wearing tight low rise black jeans, a black tank top with red trim, and black Doc Maartens. I said, "You're a Slayer. A very strong one too." She smiled proudly at the compliment.

I looked at Miroku and gave a slight bow. It was obvious he was a monk. He wore black cargo pants, black flip flops and a deep purple short sleeve t-shirt. He pulled his shoulder length hair into a short pony tail and had small gold hoop earrings in both ears, kinda sexy. I smiled, "You are a priest with very formidable spiritual powers." He smirked, of course, what guy wouldn't?

I turned to Shippou. He was dressed in khakis with a blue diamond-checked button short-sleeved shirt and a pair of Nike cross-trainers. I smiled warmly, "A fox demon." Then my gaze turned to Sesshoumaru. He was quite regal, almost femmy, but he seemed strong. This guy has a thing for white. Maybe 'cause his hair is white and hits mid-back. He wore white jeans and a white button down shirt with white flip flops. I stated, "A dog demon."

Then the cute one dressed in stonewash baggy carpenter's jeans, a tight-fitting red shirt and a pair of Puma sneaks. He has pitch black hair down to his waist and the most entrancing violet eyes... I didn't get a solid read on him... Studied him further, interesting, "You have three distinct auras... I sense human... and dog demon.... and at times you become full youkai... You share blood with him," I pointed to Sesshoumaru. "Is this your human form?" He nodded. "You prefer your hanyou self... you have golden eyes, your hair is similar to his, only yours is silver, and you have-"GASP! "- white dog ears..." I know my eyes grew big and I probably had a goofy smile on my face. Could it be? Did I really find him? "So you're the ONE, aren't you?" I sat mesmerized, our eyes locked. I felt my tummy doing back flips continuously. He's really really really cute. I licked my lips, as a reality check that I was still able to feel... something. He looked a little amused at my gushing girly talk, but, hell! I didn't care. I mean, shit, if he really is the ONE then I'm that much closer to fulfilling my destiny!

So, anyways, I'm in the middle of making serious eye contact with the hotty when I hear some prissy chicks approaching. "... Tell us again what BSC stands for! That's so cool that your boyfriend gave you that sweatshirt!"

I fucking couldn't resist and called out, "I think it stands for Big Stupid Cunt." I didn't break eye contact with him. He smirked at my gutter mouth. Ooh, I might actually like him! I heard a few snickers and gasps. Hmmm, this could get interesting.

The chick with the dumbass sweatshirt shrieked, "What did you say to me?"

Sango hissed, "That's Kikyo – " But I chose to ignore it.

I smirked, "Or you could try on Bitch Sucks Cock." The monk nearly choked on the sip of his soda. The little fox child hid behind Sesshoumaru. The whole prissy chick click marched over to me. I noticed some people were backing away. Sango sat back and the two dog demons looked... amused? This is gonna be fun.

"Who the fuck are you?" she bellowed. Her aura flashed pink. Oh, how cute.

I am so amused by this point, I egged her on, "Or did you want the G-Rated version? How about Baby Says Coo?"

Her pathetic pink aura flashed again. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"The obnoxious new kid, obviously," I rolled my eyes. This was getting boring fast.

"My name is Kikyo. I am the MOST POWERFUL Miko this school has ever known!" Her weak little aura did that little jump again. People totally stepped back, even my frien-, uh, companions sat back.

I twirled a lock of my hair and rolled my eyes, "Well, I guess. This is a small school and we **are** out in the middle of nowhere..."

SNAP. CRACKLE. POP. I laughed just like the cereal.

Kikyo threw an energy ball at me. I caught it easily, one-handed even. She looked exhausted! I heard some "Oh by the Gods!" and outright shrieks. I giggled and started to twirl the energy ball on my index finger, kinda like a basketball.

"Is that all you got, girl? Man, you look tired. After just one ball? I think you need more protein in your diet." I blew a soft whistle over the energy ball and it transformed into a bunch of pretty butterflies that quickly flew away. I'm getting good at that one, now the butterflies were multi-colored, not just the plain brown Monarchs. I just wished they would stay instead of flying away all the time. More "oohs" and "aahs" and "oh shits" were floating around.

Totally bored now, I stood up and took a step towards her. I so totally smirked when she and her minions took a step back. I said in my most serious "I'm so gonna kick your ass" voice, "**I** am the the most powerful Miko THIS WORLD has ever known. My name is Kagome. Know it. Fear it."

With a snap of my fingers, I had an energy force come from my index finger and lifted her up and tossed her off about twenty feet away. I then looked at her little friends, sighed mockingly and said, "I suppose you guys probably want to go check on her." I snapped my fingers on my other hand and with both of my index fingers, I tossed all six girls over to Kikyo. Oh, I saw a bit of my aura... it was a solid iridescent purple that shimmered brightly and it emanated about three feet all around me. Oh, I am getting really strong!

I sat back down with my frien-, uh, companions and said, "Well, that was sorta disappointing." I looked at them and they all sort of sputtered. I gave a warm smile. "Oops, did I come off scary? Sorry."

"Whoa."

"Interesting."

"A wondrous gift you are."

"Eeep."

"Feh."

"So," my smile grew even more. "You guys are funny."

The red-haired boy named Shippou spoke first, actually he squeaked, "That was kinda scary."

I smiled warmly and said, "No worries. I'm a very loyal friend. Just don't ever piss me off." He gulped and this time he ran to hide behind the monk.

I tried again at restoring their calm, "I didn't mean to show off. I'm sorry. I just figured she was stronger than that."

"No," Sango shook her head. "Don't apologize. I figured you were a Miko, but shit..."

"KAGOME!" I looked over and cringed. Shit, just what I needed - someone in a suit.

"Damn it all to hell. I can't get suspended on my first day! My mom is gonna skin me!" I caught Sango's eyes and I said, "Do you have any idea how long and how much energy it takes to generate skin?! FUCK!"

"Kagome," the fat old man huffed.

"Look, it wasn't my fault. I was just defending myself. She threw an energy ball and—"

"Oh, never mind that," fat man waved it off. "I want you to come teach my third years how to transform energy balls into butterflies."

"Huh? Really? You want me to teach party tricks?" I giggled. Ok, not getting skinned today! "How about blowing bubbles? Butterflies are tough." I formed an 'O' with my forefinger and thumb and gently whistled. Various sized blue bubbles came out of my circled fingers. More "oohs" and "aahs." Geez, this is the sticks if they're impressed with that. I blew a kiss into the air and the bubbles changed to red. I swished my head from left to right and the bubbles changed to pink. And when they popped, it sounded like you clinked wine glasses. That's a fun trick, useless in battle, but fun.

"Fabulous, fabulous. Come to room 274B when lunch is over." The fat man clapped and nearly skipped along the sidewalk. I giggled. Oh, yeah, there it is, my ego grew little.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru drawled. "You are remarkably strong and are able to easily manipulate Miko energy. How did you come about this skill?"

Oh, he was smooth, but not nearly as hot as his brother. I dismissed his side-handed compliment, "I've been training since birth. And I do much more than manipulate Miko energy."

He took the bait, "Oh, and pray tell, do share..."

I laughed and said brightly a bit triumphantly, "I just learned how to absorb part of a demon's energy." I was proud of that. It took nearly all of last year to master that skill!

Shock flooded his and the others' face. Disbelief clearly evident in his voice when he stated, "That's impossible. I know of no one - let alone a weak human to do that!"

I stood again, "Oh really?" I'm such a girl, I actually flipped my hair. And so I flicked my right wrist and out came a glowing lime green... whip? Eeww, this guy is kinda sadistic, I think. "This is your weapon of choice, is it not?" Wow, he almost looked scared, just for a second though.

Not that familiar with whips, I managed to pluck him from his seated position to stand right in front of me. I levitated until we were eye to eye. "Hi," I breathed. "Oh, Sesshoumaru, humans are **so **rolled eyes not weak." And flashed him a warm smile, gently removing the whip and releasing his energy. I slowly touched back to the ground.

He looked quite dumbfounded, for all of two seconds before he recast his look of bored interest, "Interesting, Miko. You would make a powerful ally in battle." He quickly returned to his seat among the group.

I smiled. Cool, making friends fast. I'm glad I didn't insult his little doggy demon ego. The hotty was so checking me out and asked, "What do you mean when you asked if I was 'the ONE'?"

I sorta scrunched my eyebrows. "Don't you guys know the prophecy?" They shook their heads "no" or made comments to the effect.

I said in my best impression of a radio announcer, "There will rise three. Two are the most powerful Mikos this world has ever known. The other is the strongest hanyou to walk the earth; part human, part Inu youkai. These three forces join as one to annihilate the evil that has plagued our world. The hanyou is destined to have both but will only choose one to love. Together they will cause a transformation such that the world has never seen."

The hotty looked a little... inspired, scared? But recovered in a nanosecond and said gruffly, "Crazy bitch. What the hell are you talking about? A hanyou is not stronger than a full blooded youkai." I saw the insolent stare his full blooded youkai brother threw me.

"Is that what they taught you to believe? I guess when fear rules..." I shrugged. I caught InuYasha's gaze and asked softly, "Were you shunned by both the humans and the demon world?" He looked almost defiant. Mmm, that would be a yes. "Of course, they would lead you to believe that. But a hanyou... shit, any hanyou is stronger than his full blooded youkai counterpart any day of the week - and twice on Sunday."

"Miko, you are mistaken. You shall learn your place." Sesshoumaru puffed out his chest.

I waved him off and stared him down as I said, "Oh, puh-leeze. A hanyou is able to draw his strength from BOTH sides. The punishing physical strength of a youkai and the undauntable human spirit. Indeed, a hanyou is a formidable foe and a highly sought after ally in any battle." I turned to InuYasha, not faltering in his gaze, and with all the love in my heart, I stated proudly, "It is my privilege and honor to meet you."

I must have the best timing today. Because just then the bell rang that announced the end of lunch. I smiled brightly and said, "Thank you all for such an entertaining lunch hour. I'm off to teach party tricks!" I twirled and sauntered off in the direction the fat man took earlier in search of room... oh shit what was that room again... oh yeah, room 274B.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, ok... I admit... some made up miko powers... but wasn't that FUN?

:) Joy


	2. Sango

**The Prophecy**  
Chapter Two: Sango's Miko Training  
By: OhJoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wait!" I yelled after my new friend. I grabbed my backpack and waved a hand to my friends as I chased after Kagome. Man, she can move fast. Luckily, so can I. "Hey," I said to her. She looked up at me, a bit surprised that I was walking next to her and then a smile broke across her face. Took a minute for her to recognize me, I guess. I returned her smile, "I'm in Mr. Pudgy's, er, I mean, Mr. Myouga's class too." I nearly laughed aloud; she had such a confused look on her face.

"Oh, hi, Sango. Mr. Myouga's class? Who's Mr. Myouga?" she queried.

"Mr. Myouga is the short plump man that asked you to teach his third years how to blow bubbles," I quickly explained. Of course, she wouldn't know the teacher's name. Duh!

"Ah, got it," she smiled brightly. "We're off to find room 247B." She looked around. I started walking towards the hall for the room and she kept pace with me.

"Mr. Myouga is sort of a silly teacher. He gets all excited and stuff and then talks all philosophically. We all tease him and call him Mr. Pudgy," I explained as I noticed Shippou ran down the hallway being chased by InuYasha.

"GET BACK HERE, RUNT!" InuYasha yelled after the little guy. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes and we exchanged another laugh. Some things never change. I swear, sometimes Shippou baits InuYasha intentionally.

"Those two... they fight like brothers..." Kagome said.

"Well, they sort of are. I mean, InuYasha family's kind of adopted Shippou," I offered her a small insight on InuYasha. I wonder if she's the miko in the Prophecy that'll fall in love with the hanyou. That Prophecy didn't really make sense to me. I mean, what sort of evil were they supposed to fight? I wonder who the other miko is... I guess that's why she taunted Kikyo so badly. Was Kagome testing Kikyo's strength to see if she was the other miko?

I led her down the hallway, easily maneuvered through the sea of students to our classroom. I walked in and saw Ayame talking to Koharu. Eew, I really can't stand her. She likes Miroku. I know she does. She actually cooked him dinner! Ugh! Not that I'm jealous. Not like I like Miroku. I mean, I like Miroku. I just don't like him like him.

"Hey, Ayame!" I called out to my red-haired friend. Ayame was a couple of inches shorter than me with sparkling emerald eyes. She wore a pair of khaki cargo pants and simple white t-shirt with a pair of Keds on her feet, her hair in her trademark pig tails. When I caught her eyes, I motioned for her to join us. I quickly made introductions, "Ayame, this is Kagome. She just moved here from the States."

I saw how they sized each other up. It's so funny. I'd expect that from Ayame since she's a wolf demon, but Kagome is a human. That cracked my smile a little further. After a few seconds, Ayame broke the stare down and offered her hand that Kagome quickly shook.

"Nice to meet you, Kagome," Ayame smiled at the new girl. "Any friend of Sango's is a friend of mine. Welcome to our little corner of the Earth."

"Likewise and thank you," Kagome replied warmly.

Mr. Pudgy entered the classroom in a huff. He really should watch his diet and exercise a bit more. I felt my eyebrows furrow. Stop it. Be nice. Try not to judge others.

"Ah, Kagome. Welcome, welcome," Mr. Pudgy said as soon as he saw my new friend. He made a gesture for her to come to the front of the room. She shrugged at us and made her way to stand next to the rotund man. "Everyone, please take your seats. I have a very special person I'd like to introduce to you."

I grabbed my favorite seat, smack in the middle. I noticed Koharu was sitting the far back. Ha, the failure corner seat. Ayame sat to my right.

"Welcome, Third Years. This is Miko Training 301 for the non-shrine inhabitants. If you're not sure if you're supposed to be in this class, then you probably aren't. Does anyone fit into that category?" He surveyed the room. No one raised their hand. I recognized everyone here, so we were all in the right class. I still don't get why every teacher has to say that. Do they think we're that dumb? Mr. Myouga's chest puffed out even more, "This is Kagome. She is a very powerful miko and is going to teach you something you probably didn't think you could do as a non-miko."

Kagome smiled and waved her hand in a small crescent in front of her. She stepped back a bit until she was right against the teacher's desk, hopped on top and sat down on it.

"Ok, so Mr. Pudg-, uh, Mr. Myouga," a few snickers sprinkled the air at her near slip up. I smiled brightly to encourage her to continue. "Asked me to show some things about Miko Energy. But before we start, can anyone tell me where you guys are with your training?"

A few hands raised and Kagome called on me. "Sango?"

I lowered my arm and said, "Well, we learned the first two years about the basics of herbology and various remedies and healing practices. How to tend to wounds and illnesses and stuff."

"Ah, I see. Is that all?" Kagome asked. Murmured agreement floated through the room. She looked around and nodded her head as well. A glowing smile landed on her face, "Awesome! Well, then you guys are in for a real treat today!"

She seemed like she was holding a secret that she just couldn't wait to share with us. She really made me laugh. I think I'm really gonna like her as my friend. Something about her makes me feel welcome and safe. Plus she so kicked Kikyo's sorry little—

"Ok!" Kagome clapped her hands. "Who knows how to draw their miko energy?"

All the girls around me started to sputter...

"What?"

"We're non-mikos!"

"Duh, that's what this class is for - non-mikos!"

Kagome giggled, "Amazing. Ok, let's start with the basics of what Miko Energy is. Does anyone know what it is?" A few hands raised. I kept mine down. She looked silly; she's hiding some thing. This has got to be a trick question or something just as silly. She called on someone behind me. I turned to look and it was Nazuna. That chick has a huge chip on her shoulder. She's really prejudiced against anything that wasn't human. How she could be so narrow minded, I just don't know.

"Miko Energy is the spiritual powers that mikos and houshis posses to defend against demons," Nazuna spat.

"That's part of it," Kagome acknowledged the girl. "Anyone else? What is Miko Energy?" She looked around and called on someone else.

"Well, it's only comes from holy people, right?" a soft voice off to my left said. I looked to see who it was. Oh, Serina. The ninja girl and her sister that tried stealing from my family's weapon arsenal. I've long since forgiven her, but she still rubs me the wrong way.

Kagome nodded. "Well, that's a good start. But I'll let you in on a secret-" I knew it! She was just baiting us! She continued, "Miko Energy is really a life force. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together." I shook my head, that sounded oddly familiar, like something from a movie.

"Think of it this way," she looked at my confused classmates. "Everyone can sing, right? Some better than others? But with the proper training, anyone can carry a tune."

Murmurs were flying around me.

"What is she talking about?"  
  
"We're not mikos!"

"Huh?"

She put up her hands in a mock surrender, "Ok, ok. I get that this is a bit much to take in. But it's true!" She laughed and looked straight at me. "Sango, come here."

Argh! She's gonna use me as her flippin' guinea pig. Ah, hell. Maybe I don't like her too much. Ok, ok. Be nice... I got up from my seat and walked over to her and faced the class.

"Ok," she said facing me. "Do you know how to tap into your energy?"

"Kagome, I'm not a miko," I rolled my eyes. Geez, how many times do I need to tell her that already? "I'm a demon slayer."

"Ok, someone wasn't paying attention when I said Miko Energy was like a life force..." then she rolled her eyes. She was laughing at me! Oooh, I'll show her.

"Humph. Well, then. The answer is no," I retorted.

She sighed softly and said, "Ok, Sango, can you trust me on this?" She grabbed my hands in both of hers and turned me to face her. I was a little startled at her touch, but I shook it off and nodded. I'm sure she wasn't going to embarrass me like she did Kikyo.

"Good. Now close your eyes," she directed me and I figured, what the hell? "Now concentrate on your strength. Think of the last time you were in a battle or even just a fight."

I remembered the night Serina and her sister, Suzuna, came to my home to steal the materials we used for our weapons. I had to stave off hundreds of lower-class demons that were drawn to the demonic auras of the material. I hurled my Hiraikotsu, easily killing many of them the first round.

"Got a memory?" I heard her ask.

I nodded.

"Now, remember the feel of what you did. Concentrate on the strength that surged through your blood."

I nodded again. The memory flooded my senses. I could almost smell the blood. I could almost hear the whimpering gasps from Serina and Suzuna and the thought of having to fight the demons.

"Now focus that strength, that energy, into your right hand." I felt her let go of my left hand and turn the palm up of my right hand. "Good. Good." I heard some voices in my class gasp. "Focus. Don't pay any attention to them. Focus. Feel. Breathe. Good."

She let go of my hand and it started to feel hot. It almost pulsated on its own. Like it was separate from my body. Weird.

"Awesome, Sango! Open your eyes," she exclaimed.

I did. I immediately looked at hand. In the palm of my hand was a pale red energy ball, the size of a large grapefruit!

"OH BY THE GODS!" I shrieked. The energy ball was zapping and crackling, but it didn't hurt me. I thought these things were lethal? And how in the world did I make one? I looked over to the rest of the class and they were just as dumbfounded, most had jaws gaping wide open. I looked down over my body and noticed my aura. It glowed a pale red, just like my energy ball. Oh, my.

"Excellent, Sango," Mr. Myouga joined in the conversation. "Most excellent." He turned to Kagome, "Now what does she do with it?"

She shrugged, "Whatever she wants."

I was confused, "Whatever I want? B-but isn't this thing dangerous?"

"Mmm... yeah, but you can turn into something that's not," she said it in such a casual way. "Can you whistle or sing well?"

I nodded.

"Ok. What do you want to do with your energy ball?" Her smile was so warm and she looked so proud of me!

"Um... how about butterflies?" I asked, not really thinking I could do it. But what the hell, right?

"Ok, let's try!" She clapped her hands. "Close your eyes. First, think of the ball turning into a bunch of butterflies like I did earlier."

I remembered how she caught Kikyo's energy ball and blew a soft whistle over it and the next thing I knew beautiful multi-colored butterflies flew out.

"Ok, got it? Good." Her voice really was soothing. "Now, think of a really happy song you can whistle. That you know how to whistle."

I screwed my eyes closed tighter and scrunched my eyebrows. A happy song? I don't know no happy song.

"Concentrate, Sango. I know you can do it. Happy song... something you want to dance to... or kiss to..."

The light bulb clicked ON!

"Good, you got one?" It was almost like I could hear her smiling at me. "Now open your eyes." I did. And I saw how caring her gray-blue eyes were. "Ok, now, lift the energy ball and whistle your song as you think of the butterflies flying."

I brought the energy ball up and leaned over it as I remembered Kagome did earlier. I envisioned the butterflies fluttering away to U2's _The Sweetest Thing_. I closed my eyes and whistled a few bars. I heard gasps and "Oh by the Gods!" floating around and felt the heat from the energy ball shift and flutter away. I looked up and saw that I made strawberry colored butterflies and they were flitting across the room, out the windows and door. I squealed!

That's when I also noticed that we had an audience. The boys' Combat Training class was standing outside the windows. Out of the crowd, I recognized Miroku and InuYasha. InuYasha had Tessaiga slung over his shoulder. Miroku held his staff. Both pairs of eyes bulged in wonder. Actually, all pairs of eyes I could see were nearly glazed over in wonder.

"I DID IT! I DID IT! I DID IT!" I screamed and grabbed Kagome's hands and we started jumping up and down.

Mr. Myouga beamed. He came over to us and said to, "Well done, Sango." He placed a hand on my shoulder and said it again, "Well done."

WOW! I never knew that I had an energy force like that! Now I can really kick some demon butt!

Mr. Myouga looked to the class and said, "Ok, so let's practice this together? Shall we? Kagome..." His voice interrupted our small celebration.

"Yes," she said. I dropped her hands and stopped jumping like an eight-year-old.

"Will you lead the class in this exercise?" Mr. Myouga asked.

"It would be my pleasure." She beamed and squeezed my hand one last time. "Sango, will you assist me?"

"You bet!" I was ecstatic. I would've agreed to just about anything anyone asked right now. Even Miroku. Miroku? Why am I thinking of him?

"Ok, everyone. Close your eyes and focus inward." Kagome said loudly. "Draw on a memory where you experienced your strength. And it doesn't have to be physical strength. It could be a skill you do well. Like some of you may be a good cook, so remember when you made an outstanding dish and how good it tasted. Or some of you maybe artists. So think of the creative thing you made. Like that." She motioned me to walk around the class. We both noticed how Mr. Myouga leaned on his desk and was doing the exercise too.

"Keep your eyes closed and feel. Remember the feel of what you did. Concentrate on the energy that surged through your blood as you did it."

I walked around the room and offered words of encouragement when I saw worried looks. Kagome led the class through the rest of the exercise. I noticed that everyone's energy balls were different colors. I saw every shade of pink, yellow, blue, green and blue imaginable. But one thing that stood out to me was no one had an energy ball as large as mine was. Most of them ranged from the size of a kiwi to a small apple. There were a couple that were as small as a grape. That was Nazuna's. She is really bitter and annoying. No wonder.

Oh who cares? I made a flippin' energy ball transform into a bunch of strawberry colored butterflies!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

See ya next time. Thanks for taking the time to read my story!  
:) Joy


End file.
